Conjuration Ritual Spell
Conjuration Ritual Spell is a quest available in . This is a quest that can be initiated once the Dragonborn reaches Conjuration level 90, which presents the ability to summon even more powerful creatures. Background Phinis Gestor has told me that in order to inscribe powerful Conjuration spells, he'll need a sigil stone from an Oblivion gate. To get one, I'll need to summon an Unbound Dremora and bend it to my will. Objectives #Summon and subdue an Unbound Dremora #Deliver the stone to Phinis Walkthrough Once level 90 Conjuration is reached, the Dragonborn may ask Phinis Gestor if there is anything else they can learn about Conjuration magic. Gestor says he requires a sigil stone from an Oblivion Gate to develop more powerful spells that the Dragonborn can learn by summoning an unbound Dremora: What else can be learned about Conjuration magic? "How quickly you've advanced. Most impressive. There are spells yet to be learned, powerful spells that can more closely and more permanently bind creatures to your will. But there are risks. There are always risks. You must summon and command an unbound Dremora. Summoning an Unbound Dremora is not like other Conjuration spells. It will not simply do your bidding. You must first prove you are in control. Here is the spell you need. Go to the top of the Hall of Attainment; I have prepared a place for you there." :Do what now? "These spells are difficult, even for one as skilled as I. To even begin to inscribe them, I need something very special. A sigil stone from and Oblivion gate. I do not have one in my possession. Nor do you, I'm sure. So we require a Daedra to retrieve one for us. You will summon a Dremora, and order it to bring a Sigil stone to you. I will then inscribe the spells for you." :Great. How do I do that? "I will teach you the spell to summon the Dremora, but know that it will only work in a place properly prepared for the event. Once you have summoned the Dremora, you will order it to deliver to you a sigil stone from an Oblivion gate. Once I have the sigil stone, I shall inscribe the spells that you seek." ::If you need a sigil stone, why aren't you doing this? "Because I have no wish to be harmed." ::Sounds easy enough. "If only that were true." He then teaches the Summon Unbound Dremora spell. He tells the Dragonborn to climb up to the roof of the Hall of Attainment, use the spell, then defeat the summoned unbound Dremora. Battle Although many tactics for destroying the dremora are available, Daedra are vulnerable to shock damage. Thus, entering the battle with lightning magic, weapons imbued with electricity, and Dragon Shouts such as Storm Call will optimize damage output, and as such the battle will take less time. Once summoned, the unbound dremora attacks the Dragonborn, regardless of the dialogue choice. Having a follower present helps, as the dremora prefers close combat. The follower can serve as a decoy while the Dragonborn casts spells or shoots arrows from afar. Casting Banish or Expel Daedra repeatedly drains the dremora's health but does not destroy it immediately as it would with lesser Daedra. Having the Oblivion Binding perk and using bound weapons on the dremora does not banish it as it would any other Dremora or Atronach. Without a follower, a Flame Atronach or other conjured beings can serve as shields or distractions while the Dragonborn unleashes lethal Destruction spells, and a powerful enough summon such as another Dremora Lord could defeat it with relative ease. Also, Unrelenting Force may be used to throw it off the tower which will finish it off instantly. The dremora will need to be defeated twice before it will submit. Each time it is defeated, it must be summoned again. After the second defeat, it submits. If the unbound dremora cannot be summoned again before it submits, be sure that its soul has not been captured and the dialogue preceding each round of battle has not been skipped. When the unbound Dramora is summoned for the first time, he will say: "You dare bring me here? You must be punished." You will do as I say! "I serve no mortal!" I summoned you. I control you now. "You control nothing, mortal!" When the unbound Dremora is summoned for the second time, he will say: "I am not your plaything, worm!" Are you ready to submit? "Never!" Admit that I control you "I'll tear out your heart first!" When the unbound Dremora is summoned for the third time, he will say: "I am not yours to toy with!" Do you submit, or do I need to banish you again? "I... I submit. What is your bidding, master "'' I can do this all day. "No, I... I submit. No more. What is your bidding?" :Bring me a Sigil Stone. Now. "Yes, my '' . Summon me again, and I shall have your stone." When the unbound Dremora is summoned after submitting: "Your sigil stone. Lord Dagon is less than pleased at its loss." Conclusion After defeating the dremora, the Dragonborn orders it to retrieve the sigil stone. When it is summoned again, the stone can be accepted, then brought to Gestor. Making this quest an active quest helps with locating him. When the Dragonborn speaks to Gestor with the sigil stone, he will have the following dialogue: I have your sigil stone "Mine? Oh no, the stone is yours. I simply need to borrow it a moment... Now, let's see what these is to see." :What did you see? "I have the knowledge I need. And so you may have your stone back, and also please take this. You have done well." Gestor will return the sigil stone, plus reward the Dragonborn with a Flame Thrall spell tome. After this, Gestor offers the other thrall spells for a considerable fee. All these spells summon thralls with no expiration. The sigil stone can also be used at the Atronach Forge, located in The Midden underneath the College. It can be placed on the pedestal, allowing the crafting of Daedric armor, weapons, and Daedra hearts. The unbound dremora remains at the College. Journal Trivia *The dremora's soul can be trapped in a Black Soul Gem without stopping the quest. *Daedric weapons can be looted from the dremora's corpse before it disappears if a high enough level when starting the quest. *The Conjuration Ritual Spell quest is one of the two Master Spell quests that takes place at the College, the other being the Illusion Ritual Spell. Bugs de:Der Beschwörungsritualzauber es:Hechizo ritual de conjuración ru:Ритуальное заклинание Колдовства (Квест) Category:Skyrim: Side Quests